The Outcast
by rantana
Summary: Kirai, being one of the nine demon hosts, has been very antisocial her whole life. She's really hoping to meet some new friends as a ninja. With the Akatsuki out to get her, she faces many challanges.
1. Chapter 1

1"We did it. We've captured the four tailed beast", said Itachi.

"Good work. Only three remain. Itachi and Kisame, I'm putting you in charge of the Nine-Tailed beast. Deidara and Sasori, I'm sending you two after the One-Tailed beast.", ordered Pain.

"What about the last one? Six-Tails?", asked Deidara.

"We've looked everywhere possible..." , said Pain, "That one.....has seemed to...vanish." And with that, they left the cave.

I put on my brand new forehead protector. I was so glad to finally be a ninja. Today was my first day, and I was getting assigned my squad, my lifelong companions, and, hopefully, some good friends. I've never really had true friends. I mean, I've had friends. Backstabbing ones though.

I quickly ran out the door too excited to say my goodbyes. "Kirai!", my mother yells, "wait!"

"What do you want Mom?"

"I have something for you! A gift!"

A gift? I love getting gifts! I ran right back to receive what she had for me.

"Look what I've got", she said. She held up a small, silver necklace with a heart charm at the end . She handed the necklace to me. I put it on. I was very small. Only a few inches away from chocking me.

"This necklace is very special", she told me, "There's only one in the world. It was handcrafted by your great grandfather. It's also brought me amazingly good fortune."

"Uh, Mom", I said "I'm gonna be late. I have 5minutes to get to school"

"Oh dear!" she said, "You better run!"

I ran off like a speeding bullet (once again, forgetting to say goodbye). I was exited, but at the same time frightened. What would lie ahead of me? Would I be accepted? Most importantly, would they see me as a human, or would I only be known as "The Six-Tailed Beast. Ikari Ookami".

To Be Continued.....


	2. Chapter 2

1I ran as fast as I could. My necklace was jingle-jangling with every footstep. What a wonderful first impression! My first day and I'm late! Finally, the school came in sight. I hoped I wasn't too late.....

I busted through the doors. Everyone's eyes simultaneously shifted to me. I wanted to die. I slowly sidestepped to an empty seat in the back of the room. Right beside me, there was a boy with deep blue eyes and shiny black hair. He flashed to me a intimidating glare. I looked forward and froze. From that moment on, I knew that I wasn't going to fit in.

"Good morning fellow ninjas", said the man in the front of the room. "As a ninja it is our duty to protect the village, and.........."(I've never noticed how shiny MY hair is. Wait. I need to pay attention!) "...........every team consists of three of your fellow shinobi and one sensei . Together you will accomplish many......." (I wonder what I'm getting for my birthday. A puppy? Another one of those nature documentaries?) "Tamadachi Kirai.", my name billowed out of the mans mouth.

"YES?!" I yelled, not understanding why my name was called. A few giggles erupted from the other kids. I blushed. I must have made a huge mistake. This was turning out to be the worst day of my life.

"Well, uh, I was just assigning you to a squad. Squad 17 actually."

Seventeen was my lucky number. I was born on the 17th of November, and my father died on the 17th. "Oh....okay.....sorry." I responded, too embarrassed to say any thing else.

"Okay.....well I'm just going to announce the last member of the squad. That would be....Hayai Ryuu. Okay that's it! The training will start early tomorrow. Make sure your there." The man left the room. Everyone started to get with their team and talk. I turned red and sunk in my seat. I didn't even know my teammates! I just sat there and watched everyone talk, tell jokes, and laugh.

"Hello there! Your Kirai right?" I spun around in my seat to see a pretty girl with blue steaks running through her silky black hair.

"Y-yeah. T-that's me."

She smiled "I'm Ryuu. I guess we're teammates now?"

"Nice to meet you" I stood up and smiled back. "Who is the other person on our team? I wasn't paying attention"

"I could tell" she giggles out. Suddenly, her warm smile turned to a frown. She looked around the room a pointed to the shiny black haired boy. She whispered, "THAT'S our other teammate. His name is Kanzen. Kanzen Arai. I suggest you avoid him."

We said our goodbyes and I headed home. That one thing she said worried me even more. I think I'll take her advice about avoiding him as much as possible. I can't stop thinking about her one sentence. Ryuu said that he was OUR teammate. That one word reminded me of one thing. It reminded me why I had the courage to go there that day. It reminded me that I needed a friend.

I got home and sat at the dinner table. After about five minutes of silence, my mother asked,"How was your day? Did you get your team? What are they like?"

I responded, "Good. Yes I certainly got my team. The one girl, Ryuu, is nice."

And that brought my mom to the question, "What about the other member?"

I sighed. "Well....I don't really know Kanzen that well......"

"Well I hope you all get a long well." she added, hoping to cheer me up. But there was only one problem. I knew we wouldn't get along......


End file.
